thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal official transcript
Prologue: The Aztec Theater/Watching Gary Scouter and the Grail of Fire Gary has just returned to the arena with Toby's deceased body. On Movie Screen Cheering Music Playing Gary: Silenlty Young Girl Character: AIEE! Professor Halbernoth: "Gary!" Professor Halbernoth goes over to Gary, who is silently weeping over Toby's deceased body. Professor Halbernoth: "Gary!" Professor Halbernoth tries to pry Gary from Toby's deceased body. Gary: "No, no, no, don't!" Cedric Lodge: "For gosh sakes, Halbernoth, what's happened?" Gary: "He's come back, he's come back, Lord Velgermont's come back, Toby told me to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him there." Professor Halbernoth: "It's alright, Gary, he's home, you both are, that's all that really matters." Cedric Lodge: "Make sure everybody stays in their seats, a young boy has just been murdered, the body must be moved, Halbernoth, there are far too many people around here." Mr. Gillowy: (coming through the entire crowd) "Outta my way, let me through, outta my way, let me through!" Mr. Gillowy discovers Toby's deceased body. Mr. Gillowy: "That's my brave son, that's my brave boy, it's my brave boy!" The entire crowd looks on in depression and concern. Crazy Eye Mookey: "It's gonna be alright now." Mr. Gillowy: "No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" Cut to the memorial feast for Toby Gillowy Professor Halbernoth: "Today, Fogwarts acknowledges a real tragic death and departure, Toby Gillowy was you know, very hard working, fair minded, and most importantly, a real good friend, therefore, I know you've got the right to know exactly how he passed away. ''Professor Halbernoth: "You see, Toby Gillowy was murdered, by Squirm-Pail on Lord Velgermont's orders. The power of magic doesn't wish for me to tell you this, but not to do, so I'd feel would be an insult to his memories, now the pain that we're all feeling at this dreadful tragic departure reminds me, and, reminds all of us, that though we might come from different countries and speak in different words, our hearts beat as 1, in the light of the recent events, the bonds of true friendship made this year, will be more important as always." ''Professor Halbernoth: "Remember that, and Toby Gillowy wouldn't have passed away in vain, you remember that, and we'll all celebrate a young boy who was very kind, honest, brave, heroic and true, right to the very end." Cut back to the Simpson family watching the film..... Homer: "Yahoo, that was the best movie I've seen in my entire life!" Lisa: "Dad, not so loud, we can't hear the movie." Homer: "Well, Lisa, Marge, Bart and Maggie, it's time we do another movie of our own." Female Robotic Voices: '''''The Simpsons Chief Wiggum: Back with another movie on the big screen [The Simpsons Theme Music Playing In Background] Jimbo and Kearney saw off the head of the Jebediah Springfield statue in front of the town square, and the head falls off on Ralph, about to eat an ice cream treat. Ralph: AAAAAAH! The scene goes over to Springfield Elementary School, where Bart is writing I will always remember Mrs. K Flanders 13 times, then the school bell rings, and he gets outta school on his skateboard, and lands right into a pile of leaves Groundskeeper Willie had just finished raking up. Bart jumps right outta the leaf pile and Barney shows up. Barney: Lightly The next scene goes over to Homer getting ready to head back home with a uranium bar stuck on his back. In the background, Lenny and Carl are putting up the number 3 over the number 2 on a sign that says Days Without An Accident. However, they both fall off the ladder. Whistle Sound Marge, Maggie, Patty and Selma are checking out with the groceries. The items on the conveyor belt include Tomacco juice and Mr. Sparkle power clean detergent. A box of Krusty-O's is scanned, and the total amount on the register changes from $236.60to $243.26, which means the price of the cereal is $6.66. Maggie is mistakenly scanned too, which doubles the register total to $486.52, and she is mistakenly packaged with the groceries. Marge looks mildly concerned but smiles just as Maggie pops outta the bag. Maggie sees Baby Gerald and angrily shakes her right fist at him just as Gerald does the exact same. During Dewey Largo's music class, more characters are shown in the orchestra. Recognizable characters include Wendell, Database, Martin, Jessica, Richard, Lewis, Janey, Milhouse, Sherri and Terri. Playing Intro On Saxophone Right after Homer discards the uranium bar, it lands on Otto. Otto, not knowing what it is, eats it. Bart skateboards by and turns the corner with a muted whoosh. He skateboards past Sideshow Bob, Helen, Apu and his octuplets, Moe, Comic Book Guy, Disco Stu, Crazy Cat Lady and Chief Wiggum, who waves his night stick. Hans Moleman peeks outta the sewers in the middle of the street, but Marge's car slams it shut just as it passes by. Clang! Abe is seen in the passenger seat with Maggie in the middle. Horn Honking Homer is standing by the garage, and Lisa scoots by past him on her bicycle. Homer: "D'oh!" The other car pulls up...... Homer: WAAAAAAAAAH! Homer runs around into the garage for safety. Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer are about to sit on the sofa, but it's a rocket powered sofa. Music Ends Springfield National Park/the Harvey Swanson dance off party concert Harvey Swanson: "Thank you, everybody in Springfield, for coming here tonight, I just wanna give this very important concert for a lovely married couple, so here's a song for our newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Abe and Rita Lafleur Simpson." Harvey turns on the karaoke machine. Kirk: "I still can't believe Milhouse played that video game last evening." Luann: "I can't even mother and merger at the exact same time." [Never Gonna Give You Up Playing On Karaoke Machine''] Harvey: We're no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do I Abe: "Come on, Rita, let's show them how it's done." Rita: "I didn't always get plastic hips for nothin'." a full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of Marge: "So, Ned, you think you'll ever jump the rope again? 'cause I pictured somebody else who's good looking, big strong bones, big strong shoulders, and he could eat an entire bowl of red raspberry sauce in 1 sitting." Ned: "Oh, thanks, Marge, but red raspberry sauce gives me a terrible case of hives, and so does dating." Elizabeth: "Wow Abe and Rita sure can move their bodies to the beat." you wouldn’t get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I’m feelin' gotta make you understand Homer: "Dad, I'm very proud of you." Marge: "That's exactly right, Rita's a very nice woman." Abe: "She's a real treasure keeper, alright." Lenny: "Why of course, Homer, nobody else can replace your 1st and original mother, it's her true love that helped your father fall in love again." never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been goin' on we know the game and we're gonna play it and if you ask me how I'm feelin' don't tell me you're too blind to see oh, give you up oh, give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been going on we know the game, and we're gonna play it to front... Ned: "Rod? Todd? it's getting late, what do you boys say we head back home?" Rod: "Alright, Daddy, we're coming." Later that night, The Simpson family are driving around the forest in the Pink Sedan. Homer: "Oh my word, look!" Bart: "Lions!" Lisa: "And tigers!" Homer: "And bears!" Marge: "Oh my!" They all escape the forest, then make it to safety. Bart: "Man, that was a real close call." Scene 2: The Simpson family's house Marge: "Well, it's nice to be back home in our very own house." Homer: "Now we can all just sit back and relax in the living room." Lisa: (from in the living room) "Mom, Dad, Bart, come in here, there's a very important news flash on television!" Bart, Marge (with Maggie), Homer, along with Snowball V and Santa's Little Helper come right into the living room. Kent Brockman: "Good evening, citizens of Springfield, this is Kent Brockman for Channel 6 News, we bring you this very important report: an evil criminal mastermind named Jack Pott, has just escaped from imprisonment, and if nobody else tracks him down, we're all doomed for the rest of our entire lives." Marge: "Oh my word, when did this happen?!?" Kent Brockman: "And please be sure to keep yourselves safe and secure from his dangerous clutches'''." Bart: "Well, I'm off to bed." Lisa: "So am I." Maggie: (removing her red pacifier from her mouth) "Me too." The Simpson family goes right upstairs to get ready to fall asleep in bed. The Flanders family's house Rod and Todd enter the living room where Ned is looking at photographs of both his late wives, Maude Flanders, who passed away in that freak accident in the season 11 episode: ''Alone Again, Natura Diddly and Edna Krabappel Flanders, who passed away right after a short illness in the season 25 episode: The Man Who Grew Too Much. Ned: "Oh, Rod, Todd, you're just in time to look at this memory book." Rod: "Wow, I remember those days." Todd: "What good times we've had together as always." Ned: "Boys, you're 1st and original mother was a super amazing young woman, but right after she passed away, I met and married your 1st and original 4th grade teacher, Edna Krabappel, and she became Edna Krabappel Flanders, and when she also passed away it was real tough." Rod: "Wow, now we remember those days." Todd: "It was real tragic." Ned: "I'm pretty sure they're both up in the heaven skies watching over all of us right now." The very next morning at Springfield Elementary School in the 4th grade classroom. Category:Transcripts